


And Yet You're Doing It Anyway

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.Spam: were u seriously too tied up with adrienne that u didn’t see me making terrible decisions</p><p>A.Spam: i though u were supposed to have some sort of radar for that</p><p>TheFrenchiestBi: adrienne is very important to me, alexander</p><p>TheFrenchiestBi: JUST AS JOHN SHOULD BE TO YOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yet You're Doing It Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander Hamilton = A.spam  
> John Laurens = YAWNathan  
> Hercules Mulligan = HercuPLS  
> Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette = TheFrenchiestBi  
> Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler = TheWholesomeOne  
> Adrienne de Noailles = Adream  
> Theodosia Prevost = TheoBOIsia  
> Dolley Madison = TheArtHeaux

TheWholesomeOne: guys i got alex’s number

Adream: WHEN

TheoBOIsia: HOW

TheArtHeaux: WE WERE WATCHING YOU THE ENTIRE TIME

TheWholesomeOne: I’m not actually sure ??? like, it’s just in my phone ????

TheoBOIsia: that sly motherfucker

Adream: JOHN WAS WITH HIM THE ENTIRE TIME

TheArtHeaux: why does he do these things

TheoBOIsia: eliza caught his h e a r t

TheWholesomeOne: i didn’t do anything

TheWholesomeOne: i feel kind of bad, because like, I really want to talk to him, but he’s dating John

TheoBOIsia: he seems to be okay with it tho

TheArtHeaux: john doesn’t lol

Adream: from what you’ve told me, he can’t even be that surprised, can he?

TheoBOIsia: not really

TheWholesomeOne: for my peace of mind i am going to go with the theory that john knows alex is like this, and by like this i mean poly and that he’s perfectly okay with it

TheArtHeaux: and if he’s not?

TheWholesomeOne: then i’ll feel terrible, and i don’t want to do that, so that thought it never going to enter my mind

TheoBOIsia: alright then

Adream: are you going to text him

TheWholesomeOne: yes

Adream: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO SAY

TheWholesomeOne: Hello, it’s Eliza

TheArtHeaux: that’s so bORING

TheWholesomeOne: do u think i care

\---

A.Spam: Help i have made a mistake that is problematic bc i don’t regret it

TheFrenchiestBi: ???

HercuPLS: alex what the hell did u do

A.Spam: I gave eliza my number

TheFrenchiestBi: but you’re dating john??? He’s your soulmate ???????

A.Spam: i am aware of this

HercuPLS: john’s not in this chat is he

A.Spam: N O P E

TheFrenchiestBi: why did u do that alex

A.Spam: she was so pretty and she smiled at me and her eyes looked at me and my brain went WHOOMP

A.Spam: like my chest did the THING but i was like i already have a soulmate but i just,,, had to

HercuPLS: alex, is this why john was acting all salty

A.Spam: probably

TheFrenchiestBi: u flirted with eliza in front of your boyfriend

A.Spam: yes,,,

A.Spam: were u seriously too tied up with adrienne that u didn’t see me making terrible decisions

A.Spam: i though u were supposed to have some sort of radar for that

TheFrenchiestBi: adrienne is very important to me, alexander

TheFrenchiestBi: JUST AS JOHN SHOULD BE TO YOU

A.Spam: BUT HE IS

A.Spam: WHICH IS WHY I AM STRUGGLING

TheFrenchiestBi: @HercuPLS what’s ur excuse for not seeing this happen 

HercuPLS: ,,,

HercuPLS: Thomas Jefferson was wearing glasses and u didn’t tell me he was cute and my gay heart was unprepared

A.Spam: I, are you serious

HercuPLS: yes

TheFrenchiestBi: wtf happened last night

A.Spam: u were with us the entire time

TheFrenchiestBi: I WAS TEXTING ADRIENNE

HercuPLS: u need to pay attention to ur surroundings laf

A.Spam: what happened to being able to text an entire conversation without looking at ur screen once bc u could “sense what the other person was saying”

TheFrenchiestBi: i like seeing the typing bubble come up when adrienne is typing bc it means she’s thinking about me :’)

A.Spam: ur so fuckign lame omg

HercuPLS: @A.Spam ur not any better

A.Spam: did u get tjeff’s number, bc if u didn’t, i’m willing to give it to u if u leave me alone

HercuPLS: u can’t taunt me like that, Alex

A.Spam: I CAN AND I AM

A.Spam: but y’all need to help me with this eliza situation

TheFrenchiestBi: Tell her you’re in a relationship with you SOULMATE and that it was simply a moment of misjudgment if she texts you, if she doesn’t, don’t worry about it

A.Spam: easier said than done

A.Spam: speaking of eliza texting me

A.Spam: she just did the thing

HercuPLS: what did she say

A.Spam: “Hey! It’s Eliza :-)”

TheFrenchiestBi: omg there’s an emoji that’s adorable

A.Spam: i knowww

A.Spam: what do i do

HercuPLS: if u weren’t u know in a relationship with one of my BEST FRIENDS i’d say text her back something cute but since YOU ARE i am not going to advise you to do that

A.Spam: but you’re not advising me not to

TheFrenchiestBi: alex, you have to talk to john about this

HercuPLS: laf has a point

TheFrenchiestBi: like, i appreciate you telling us rather than keeping it completely to yourself, but you have to talk to john

A.Spam: but i don’t want to hurt him

HercuPLS: and that’s why u gotta tell him

HercuPLS: the longer u wait, the more it’ll hurt, and the more drastic the consequences will be

A.Spam: i know that, logically

A.Spam: i just don’t want to do it

A.Spam: can u

TheFrenchiestBi: I’m not telling your boyfriend you’re cheating on him because you don’t want to be the one to hurt his feelings

HercuPLS: like, you know that normally i’m always ready to help you out, but this is a bit of a tricky situation alex, and not one i approve of

TheFrenchiesdtBi: r fucking t

A.Spam: I’m not cheating on John

HercuPLS: yes you are

TheFrenchiestBi: like you might not be having sex with eliza rn, but you’re def emotionally going against him rn if u respond to that text

HercuPLS: and i imagine that if the conversation goes well you’ll meet her for coffee somewhere, completely innocent of course, and then it’ll just spiral bc you, alexander hamilton, fall in love with anyone who pays attention to you, and you love intensely so that anyone who is on the receiving end of it falls hard and they fall fast

TheFrenchiestBi: have you responded to Eliza yet

A.Spam: no

HercuPLS: how many times have you typed out a response and deleted it before hitting send

A.Spam: like ten

TheFrenchiestBi: you need to talk to john, alex

TheFrenchiestBi: he might even be okay with it if you just talk to him about it

A.Spam: why would he be okay with it

HercuPLS: so u know it’s terrible and yet you’re doing it anyways

A.Spam: ,,,,

TheFrenchiestBi: I’m sure John would be much more understand if you told him you were poly than if you were to go behind his back and use that as an excuse

TheFrenchiestBi: communication is key

TheFrenchiestBi: you know this

TheFrenchiestBi: practice it

HercuPLS: and if you don’t text Eliza, or go into it pursuing nothing more than friendship, you’d have nothing to hide or be shameful about anyways

TheFrenchiestBi: you have to tell John, mon ami

\---

TheWholesomeOne: Hey! It’s Eliza :-)

A.Spam: Hello! I’m Alexander! Sorry if it seemed weird that I just kind of gave you my number like that, I tend to jump too far ahead in most situations :-) I just felt the need to give you a means of contact so that if you were to ever choose to use it, I’d be able to tell you that you truly are incredibly beautiful and that the world’s kindness seems to shine from your eyes.

TheWholesomeOne: I, thank you

TheWholesomeOne: Do you want to grab coffee sometime? I tend to communicate better face-to-face

A.Spam: That sounds great!

**Author's Note:**

> and the shit starts to go down, as the youth say
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my tumblr: kookookarli.tumblr.com or my twitter: @theunnamedgod
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love heard from all of you!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
